Promise
by PMD-Rokon
Summary: Eevee knew that she only got in the way of Grovyle's plan. She annoyed him, frustrated him, and was mostly just a complication to him. There was no way he could love her. Mostly one-sided GrovylexOC


"Yes...Chloe is very blessed to be friends with someone like you."

Those words repeated themselves in Eevee's mind as she lay awake that night. Someone like her. Of course Grovyle meant that she was a good Pokemon, but could it be something more?

Eevee rolled onto her stomach, and saw that her partner, Chloe the Vulpix was fast asleep. Eevee remembered the promise she had made to Grovyle, just before he had gone with Dusknoir to the future.

"I said I would keep Chloe safe," Eevee murmured. "That makes sense, because Chloe was his best friend. But what was I to him? Just a complication in the plan to save time?"

"No, you weren't, Eevee," A familiar voice said.

Eevee jumped about a foot into the air. "Chloe!" She cried. "Don't do that! You know I'm jumpy!"

"Sorry," Her friend apologized. "But it was kinda creepy just listening to you talk to yourself."

Eevee felt her face grow hot with embarrassment. So Chloe hadn't been asleep after all... "Anyway, what do you mean, Chloe?" She asked.

"You were anything but a complication," Chloe explained. "You were the one who found the relic fragment, which was the key to the Hidden Land. Without that, it would have been impossible to get there. Your heart is pure, which is why the relic fragment chose you," Chloe paused and smiled slyly at her partner. "Grovyle said that you had a good spirit. I think he liked that about you."

Eevee blushed, feeling slightly guilty about doing so. "Do you think we'll ever see him again?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know," Chloe admitted. "But if Grovyle is alive somewhere, I bet he's thinking about us."

"Thinking about you, more like," Eevee muttered. "We both know that Grovyle and I fought pretty much the whole time we were traveling together. He never liked me."

"Grovyle and I had nothing going on!" Chloe protested. "And Grovyle didn't hate you. True, he didn't like how you always argued with everything he said, but..."

"How is this helping?" Eevee moaned. "Face it, Chloe. He likes you, he loves Celebi, and he doesn't care about me!" Tears started to streak down her face.

Chloe sighed. "I told you, he didn't like me like that. But he did care about you Eevee. He told me."

"What?" Eevee asked.

"Remember at the Hidden Land, just before Grovyle took Dusknoir with him to the future?" Chloe began. "And you know how he said 'Though the parting hurts, the rest is in your hands'?"

Eevee nodded. "Yeah. He was really upset to leave you."

"That's not it," Chloe explained. "He was worried about you. He knew you would be distraught when I disappeared, so that's why he said that."

"Really?" Eevee asked, her eyes wet with tears. "I never thought..."

"Do you believe me now?" Chloe said, her pale turquoise eyes glimmering with sympathy. "You were more than just a complication and annoyance to Grovyle."

"Yeah..." Eevee murmured, lowering her head. "Sorry about having a meltdown while we were talking."

"No problem," Chloe said kindly. "Let's get to bed now, okay? I'm exhausted."

"So am I," Eevee agreed. She climbed onto her bed and lay down. "Goodnight."

"Night," Chloe mumbled, already sounding half asleep.

Eevee drifted off to sleep, her feelings of regret and sadness now gone.

(IN THE NEW FUTURE)

"Grovyle, snap out of it!"

"Huh?" Grovyle blinked and saw Celebi floating in front of him, her arms crossed. "What's wrong, Celebi?"

"You were day-dreaming again!" Celebi sighed. "You were thinking about Chloe again, weren't you?"

"No, actually..." Grovyle admitted. It was true, he hadn't been thinking of Chloe, he had been thinking about someone else. He saw her tear-stained face in his mind again.

"No, Grovyle!" she pleaded. "You can't go!"

"What were you thinking about, then?" Celebi's question brought him back to the present.

"Oh, uh…..I was thinking about the beautiful sunrises from the past," He lied, thinking quickly. Still, though, the sunrises could never compare to her, but they were both worth going back to the past for.

"But, Grovyle..." Celebi looked at him in confusion. "We have sunrises here too, now."

"Um, I was just thinking about a certain one," Grovyle said quickly. Yes, that was it. She was his sunrise. "I'm going to go get some water," He told Celebi, making an excuse to leave.

Once he was far enough away from Celebi, he started thinking about her again, how she would always seem so naïve, yet intelligent at the same time, she could cheer up anyone she was around.

Grovyle sat down, and dropped his head into his hands. "If only I could go back to the past," he said aloud. "Then I'd get to see you again...Eevee."


End file.
